disneyvillainroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Auto
Auto is a character played by Dusk Of The Aftermath. About him AUTO, short for Autopilot, is the main computer of the Axiom and the main antagonist of Disney film Wall-e He has direct control of the ship as long as its autopilot function is on. 700 years before the events of the movie, the megacorporation Buy n Large (BnL) was at fault for making the planet's toxicity levels drastically high. It was so high, in fact, that the president & CEO of Buy n' Large, Shelby Forthright, had given a directive to A-113 in the year 2110, as a lustrum earlier (year 2105) was the origin of the cleanup operation, which ended in bitter failure. The directive was, basically, to prevent any attempt to return to Earth unless, sometime in the near future, life was proven sustainable for human populace. The judgement on whether or not Earth was viable for living would be based on signs of plant life (it can be guessed that because there was not any plant life, which probably went extinct due to the toxicity levels, Shelby claimed Earth unfitting for human habitation). All Autopilots, including AUTO himself, had taken the directive literally. It is presumed that AUTO took the directive as: "Prevent any attempt to return to Earth at all cost", when the mission actually meant: "Do not return to Earth unless it is proven sustainable for life once more". Because of AUTO's mistake, humans had remained in space for centuries. The only thing left to remain on Earth were the WALL-E and incinerator units, who were to clean up the tons of garbage left on the planet while the humans escaped to outer space. Of course, a lustrum after 2105, the WALL-E and incinerator units were either destroyed by the overload of work or they were shut down because they were too slow in the cleaning. Either way, 695 years later, only one WALL-E, at the age of 700 (because WALL-E and incinerator units were invented circa 2105), would still be functional either because it was not shut down or it survived from pieces of its' similar units. High-Tech steering wheel with a central, glowing red eye. Personality AUTO's personality resembles much of the personality of HAL 9000 from 2001: Space Odyssy. As a machine, he shows no kind of emotion and just complies with the orders that have been given to him by the Chairman of Axiom Corporation, through the A113 Protocol. As such, because of his programmed orders, he also can be quite ruthless as to his pursuit of his orders' success, even if it means forcing the human crew to comply against their will. Cold, calculist, misguided. Powers, abilities and weapons System overview, control over Axiom's defenses and direction. Electrical stun gun (taser), mechanical claw. Quotes Not possible! Let go! No! Give me the plant! I must follow my directive! auto 2.jpg auto 3.jpg auto 1.jpg auto 4.jpg auto 5.jpg|Main photo Auto 2 (1).jpg|As a human Auto 2 (2).jpg Videos Category:Pixar Characters Category:Auto Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Villains that seem good Category:Deceased